


turn and face the strange

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Meeting the Parents, Merpeople
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: Molly gets ready to meet her future in-laws.





	turn and face the strange

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt word #23 on pillowfort.

When Molly opened her eyes, she could barely believe what her life had turned into. There she was, in the deepest recesses of the ocean, holding Itai's hand, taking deep gulps through her Gillyweed-created gills, waiting to meet his parents.

At first, when he told her to close her eyes and let him lead her to his family's home, she thought it was cute. A fun way to keep a bit of mystery in the whole experience. Now that she was floating in front of an enormous and quite imposing underwater castle, she felt cheated.

After all, when they visited her parents the week before, he didn't even think to mention that his parents were rich. Or even, some sort of royalty. In fact, there wasn't a single moment that he even hinted at... well, this.

A part of her that she truly despised suddenly felt insecure.

Ashamed of her family's tiny house, the best her parents could manage after decades of hard work. Ashamed of being human, too. She wondered what his parents would say, once they met their only son's poor-and-human fiancee. And if she was even... enough for him.

But when she looked at Itai's face and met his eyes, all her fears evaporated. This was the man she loved. The man she was ready to abandon land for. If she had to, she would have moved Heaven and Earth for him and there was nothing that would keep her away.

She was Molly Weasley, there was nothing stronger than her stubbornness and drive.

And if Itai's family didn't want them together, well, the ocean is big, there had to be a little corner of it just for them. She squeezed Itai's hand and, with a bright smile on her lips said “Ready?”


End file.
